DARK AND LIGHT
by OnlyDarknessAwaits1369
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was your ordinary med student coming home from an exhausting day from school. But what happens if he wakes up with another man on his bed and a pervert at that? Who is this man and what does he have to do with Ichigo's past...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Well, as you can see this is my first fic so please be gentle with me and please no flames. If you have something bad to say about it then think again, nothing will stop me from writing fictions. haha! Now for the desclaimers...**

**P.S. The image I used for this pic is an image I got from WATTPAD fiction writer if anyone knows who owns this image please PM me or at least give me a warning before getting angry, my first fic and the image is temporary until I could create my own...**

**Desclaimer:** I don't own Bleach but Tite Kubo does. So don't hate me for playing with his characters.

**Warning**: This fic has Mature content, mainly on YAOI and some vulgar languages. So if this is not your thing, then please press the back button and carry on. Thank You!

**CHAPTER 1:**

I grabbed my keys and opened the door to my apartment. I went directly towards my room and lay myself down on my bed before I set my alarm. I after setting, I grabbed the pillow next to me and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

-oOOo-

beep,beep...

"Turn it off..!" a watery voice with a little groan said.

I growled under my pillow and reached for the source of my displeasure. When the sound had finally stopped, I pulled my hand back and cuddled my pillow to find a much more comfortable position. I was about to fall back to sleep when I realized something.

"Who are you...?" I shouted as I jumped off of my bed and turned on the lights to see a man with a spiky snow white hair lying on my bed.

He made a short growl before raising his head towards my direction and lazily opened his left eye. Eyes with pure gold met my chocolate brown ones."Turn the fucking light off" he ordered again and sank his head back to the bed.

A vein broke from my head and started to search something hard. A hardbound book was lying on the study table. Without any hesitation, I threw the book directly to the strangers head. The book bounced off his head and landed on the wooden floor."When I ask you who you are, you answer asshole!" I shouted, standing at the edge of my bed.

I can see him formed a fist above the blankets," who dares disturbed my slumber?" he said in a very dark tone without moving from his position. When he did not receive any reply, he slowly got up on a kneeling position on the center of the bed. Wearing only his boxers, his very white complexion was exposed. He turned his hanged down head towards my direction with killer gold eyes, ready to attack his prey. "Was it you..?" he snarled.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my place?" I answered, trying to match up his anger by giving him an equal but in a much fiercer voice to prove my place in justice.

An unexpected grin formed from his lips which gave shivers to where I was standing. I felt something weird about that grin and I was not wrong. A very powerful force grabbed me and pinned me down to the bed. As I realized what just happened, the man was already on top of me I tried to shove him off but he immediately took hold both of my hands. He was incredibly strong. He was able to hold both my hands firmly with his left hand before pinning them just above my head.

Forming that weird grin again, he inched the distance between us and licked my right earlobe," Ya smell so gud fer a mere human," he whispered, giving me more shivers.

I knew where this might be going so I tried to escape from his clutched but still failed miseably, "what do you, you pervert?" I asked after my futile resistance.

"Wha' do I want?" he answered my question with another question, "I'm simply fulfilling yer wish," I crocked an eyebrow, "Ya want me to wake up so that I can devour ya, right?" trailing down his free hand with black nail polished fingers down my jaw, reaching for my chin and opened them slightly, "Then I'll shall obliged that request happily, Itadakimasu."

My eyes went wide as he was about to close the gap between our lips when a very calm voice appeared. "Dame desu Shirosaki-sama. You can't eat our host,"

He stopped just before our lips were about to touch each other. I sighed in relief before looking to where the voice came from.

A guy with sapphire eyes with green tear-like trails beneath his eyes, skin as white as snow like the one above me and hair as black as ebony was standing in front of my room window.

The so called 'Shirosaki-sama' looked at the owner of the voice and scowled before facing back at me. Forming another grin around his lips," Yer lucky king," he licked my lips with his indigo colored tongue before he let my hands go and got off of me.

I immediately crawled towards the headboard. Wiping my lips as I fired, "What the hell..!? Who are you people!?How did you get inside my room!? And what the hell are you talking  
about!?" both looked at me with unchangeable reactions.

-oOOo-

"Youkai, ka? And you're here to retrieve this 'Sangetsu.."

"Zangetsu," the black haired guy corrected me coldly.

"Right, 'Zangetsu' spirit in order to return to this place you called Seireitei and reclaim your rightful position to your clan in which your unworthy cousin, Aizen Sousuke is ruling right now.." the black haired guy just nodded.

"Hmmm... I think I believ- DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" i shouted as I threw my kotatsu up in the air. The raven head only followed his gaze at the flying object before returning his attention back to me. Shirosaki-'sama', who was lying down on the floor slid an eye opened before closing it back almost immediately. Another vein broke from my head," what kind of sick joke is this!?" I continued, "you really think that I would just buy that after what I have been through with the two of you!? Especially you!" pointing at the laying figure on the ground, "You think I'm letting all of this slide!? I want some real explanations, not just some make up stories about youkais and  
this Aizen Sousuke crap!" I exhaled.

"It is the truth." the black haired guy answered calmly.

I placed a palm on my face, "Look, I'm through with this. If you guys are done, I can lead you to the door" I said as I walked towards my room's doorsteps.

"Wer' not goin' anywhere," shirosaki has finally said a word after millenium years of silence.

"What..?" I asked calmly, hiding my irritation.

"Like I said king, wer' not leavin' dis' place til' we retrieve wha' we came for," he stated as he sat his ass up.

That was it that was the last straw. I was about to drag both of them out when an explosion was suddenly heard not so far from where my apartment was standing. I immediately ran towards my window to look at where the explosion happend. It was not that near, but you can still see the thick black smoke ozing from a far. My jaw dropped as I calculated the location of the smoke and immediately pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Inoue's number but the lines where  
off.

I grabbed a jacket and dash towards the door. But before I could turn the knob, long cold fingers grabbed hold of my left wrist. "wher' dya' think yer goin'?"

"Let me go!" I demanded.

Shirosaki crooked a brow from my sudden outburst but still kept his hold on.

Realizing my rudeness, I tried to explain hastily, "I need to go. One of my classmates lives around there. I need to go check on her."

I felt him loosening his hold and without further a due, I turned the knob and zoom out of the room.

-oOOo-

"Inoue! Chado!" I called out as I saw them.

Inoue was sitting at the back of an ambulance with an oxygen connected to her mouth while Chado was standing in front beside her. "Daijoubu ka Inoue?" I asked worriedly as I approached them.

"Hmmm, Da-daijoubu desu, Kurosaki-kun." She replied reassuringly as she coughed her lungs out. I smiled at her as a sign of relief.

-oOOo-

Moments later, the fire was still big. So me and Chado decided to leave Inoue with Tatsuki, who arrived not so long ago and help the people. Chado, as big as he was, helped in putting out the fire while I gave aid to some of the injured. It was not really a big deal for me since I was a medical student and raised in a family with a family clinic. So I expertly applied basic first aid to reduce the patient's pain.

"Someone get some more bondage here!" I shouted.

A girl from the ambulance nodded and hurriedly carries the new sets of bondage.

"Hey, dis' old woman needs to be attended immediately." A familiar voice spoke behind my back.

I turned around to see Shirosaki carrying an old woman in his arms. I was shocked to see him here but immediately shove it aside and attended the old lady.

Most of the injured were already taken care of but the small apartment building was still in flames so I decided to help in putting out the fire after I finished aiding the last patient in my care.

As I stood up from my place, I heard a woman crying desperately as a fireman held her down, "Please! Let me go! He's still in there! My boy!" the desperate mother cried out," SHOTA!"

"Mama!" a faint voice was then heard from the building.

I looked at the building and heard the faint cry again. I can say the one owning the voice was truly a survivor for he had manage to keep himself conscious despite those thick black smoke. But I know he was almost at his limits, he needs to get out of there soon. So I went to the fireman and told him that I heard the boy's cries.

The fireman didn't seem to believe me and stated that it was impossible for anyone survive this situation anymore. "Sending out someone would only endanger another life, I'm sorry..."

I tried to insist but I was still refused. My temper was growing thin, so I decided to walk away from the fireman. He asked me where I was going but I didn't answer him, "If you won't help him, then I'll do it myself." I declared as I grabbed a towel from one of the victim's shoulders and called out Chado's name.

Chado was holding a fire host with his hands when he looked at me. He gave me a concerned look as he read my thoughts.

"Just do it!" I shouted.

With a sigh he adjusted the fire host before shooting it to me so I won't get blown away. He made sure that I was soaking wet before he came to a stop. I immediately dash towards the burning building, ignoring the voices of the people.

When I entered the building, the heat was intense but ignored it as I called out the boys name, "Shota!" I repeated as I heard the faint voice again.

Ignoring the scourging heat, I followed the voice until I reached a floor where I thought he might be. I cried his voice again, but didn't receive any reply. I started to panic as I checked almost all of the rooms until only one remained. The room was the only room on the floor whose door was still intact. I hoped that this was it before kicking the door open, and hid myself with the wet towel for a possible combustion. Luckily, there was none, I entered the room and scanned the surroundings. My eyes widen as I saw the boy lying on the floor. I immediately ran to his aid and covered him with the wet towel before carrying him in my arms. We went out of the room with great precaution. We were able to get to the stairways when a debris suddenly collapsed in front of us. Luckily enough, we were able to dodge it on time. But because of this fallen debris our path was blocked. So I tried to turn the other way around, only to be met by another debris that just collapsed from the other end.

We trapped now! The wet towel was starting to dry off. I felt my eyes getting dizzy but still fought it off. My perseverance for our escape was strong, I took a few steps backwards and readied myself to launch. "This is it," I thought before launching ourselves through the burning debris. I took a deep breath before launching ourselves over the burning debris.

Luckily, we were able to land safely on the surface. Instinctively, I stood up and started to run towards the exit. But as I took my first step my vision started blur. I knelt down before collapsing entirely. My body had become so heavy that moving had resulted to further my exhaustion. Adding up to our current situation, the smoke had clearly polluted our airways, making it hard to maintain our breathing. I looked at the boy on my arms and held him protectively. My perseverance for survival was still intact but the more debris fell the more dire our situation had become. I want me and the boy to survive this hellish place but escaping seemed to be out of the options so I held out my hand as if reaching for the exit before my vision had finally betrayed me.

"tha' was kinda heroic of ya king." a familiar watery voice was suddendly heared out of nowhere.

I immediately shot my eyes open and saw the bending form of Shirosaki infront of us, "Wha-what are you doing here!?" I shouted out, giving a look of confusion.

"Tsk.." he gave a 'Isn't it obvious?' look.

A shade of pink formed on my face as our faces came inches away when he suddenly carried me in bridal-style. I tried to struggle away for his uncomfortable action when he suddenly called out,"Ulquiorra.." in his casual arrogant voice.

A dark walking figure suddenly appeared from the burning fire in front of us. I skip a beat when the figure approached us. It was the dark-haired guy he was with earlier but looked quite differently. His shoulder-length hair was taller with ears similar to a bat's, the green tear-like trails below his eyes were ticker with thick black fur covering his beast-like feet and arms, and a long tail rested just right above his rear with an arrow head tip. His upper body looked rather normal except for dark hole on his chest. He stood before us and said, "Shirosaki-sama" in a manner of asking some kind of permission or something.

Shirosaki only nodded, "Get us out of here."

After that, two pair of bat wings suddenly appeared in front of us and wrapped us all together. We were engulfed by darkness for awhile I before the sun touched my skin with it's radiant brightness. I looked around to find no trace of Shirosaki or his back haired companion.-The medics immediately ran towards our aid when they saw us.

"ICHIGO!/KUROSAKI-KUN!" I saw Inoue and Chado running towards me with Tatsuki supporting Inoue before finally losing consciousness.

I woke up in a familiar ceiling," Dad..?" I called out, rubbing the sleep off as sat myself up.

I scanned the place and saw a Bouquet of white roses on the stand table. I took it and read the dedication card. A smile appeared on my lips as I read the note.

_"Arigatou Onii-san! Get well soon! _

_Shota"_

"The kid got really fond of you, you know" a familiar voice sudden said,"He kept on waiting for you to wake up so that he can Thank you personally."

I turned to face the owner of the voice,"Dad.."

"Yo, Ichigo." he greeted with his usual manner.

"Where is he now?" I asked as he stood beside the clinic bed.

"He left this morning with his mother. Since their apartment was burned, they had to find another place to live."

"Sou ka." I said in disappointment. "Nah Oya-jii, how long was I out?" I asked as I stared at him.

"Two days, but don't worry. Your teacher called and gave you a week to recover. So take things slowly." he said while yawning, "Well then, I think that would be all. Feel free to stay here as long as you want. Oyasume..."

I stared at his retreating back,"Yuzu mo Karin wa?"

He stopped his steps and gesture a finger upwards, "In their room, asleep" he said before continuing to walk away.

I watched him until the door was closed, leaving me and my thoughts alone. I returned the bouquet back on the table and lay myself down. I stared blankly at the ceiling with thoughts lingering somewhere else. Images of that day started to flashback especially with two particular people, Shirosaki and the guy named Ulquiorra. Everything they told me seemed to be true. But what trully bagged me the most was that they save my life, a human.

"Aren't they suppose to be evil? They're yokais right? Why would they care if I die? Aren't I a part of their food chain?" I asked myself those questions over and over again. Confusions didn't stop to ceased me, more and more questions were asked as I kept on thinking about the two. I rolled back and forth as I tried to make myself go to sleep. But the more I tried the more complicated it had become. So I sat myself up and made my resolve, "I will ask them when I see them again." I declared as I stood myself up and headed towards my bedroom.

When I arrived at my room, I scanned the place down as memories started to take its wind. It has been almost a year since I graduated high school and started living as a college student. Everything felt so nostalgic but I stopped myself from lingering from those thoughts and lay myself on the bed. It didn't took long for sleep to take its flight as I slept peacefully under the sweet comforts of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

Sorry it took me long to update. I hope you guys are still following this. And I also apologize for the grammatical errors; English is not really my mother tongue. So anyway, to those who reviewed, thank you for your inspirational words. I'll try updating soon and make your lives easy. Love ya!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach but Tite Kubo does. So don't hate me for playing with his characters.

**Warning:** This fic has Mature content, mainly on YAOI and some vulgar languages. So if this is not your thing, then please press the back button and carry on. Thank You!

**P.S**. The image I used for this pic is an image I got from WATTPAD fiction writer if anyone knows who owns this image please PM me or at least give me a warning before getting angry, my first fic and the image is temporary until I could create my own...

**CHAPTER 2:**

_Standing at a place full of tall buildings under the great blue sky, a dark figure stood from afar. I ran towards the figure only to stop midway when he suddenly turned around. An old man stared at me with his sunglasses on. He had a shoulder-lengthed curly ebony hair and wore a long dark dress, that waved along the chilly breeze. He said something not quiet audible as he started to walk towards my direction. As he took his steps, the ground he had stepped on slowly began to crumble and the place started to darken._

_I stood there clenching my hands as sweats trailed down my forehead. Something about him felt so strange but so familiar I cannot afford to move. As he had finally approached me, his mouth moved again but no words came out. My eyes went wide when he suddenly placed a hand on my chest and pushed me away. I then found myself falling on a bottomless pit and instinctively reached out for the old man but to my surprise the old man had disappeared, leaving me alone to fall._

I woke up screaming, sweat trailed down my neck and was panting heavily. I placed a hand against my chest and calmed myself down. When I have already calmed down, I noticed the place was still dark so I reached for my phone and was shocked to find that another day had passed by and that it was already evening.

"So much for my resolve yesterday." I sighed before standing up from the bed and stretched myself out.

"GOO~~~DMOR~~~NING! ICHIII~~~GOO!", my dad suddenly appeared out of nowhere launching a kick towards me which I easily dodged, leaving him straight towards the window.

"Yoshi!" I stretched one last time before walking out of the room, ignoring my father's recent exploits.

**-oOOo-**

"Yo!" I greeted as I entered the dining room.

"Onii-chan!/Ichi-nii!" the twins responded simultaneously.

A smile formed from my lips as I watched the both of them together before a familiar voice interrupted me, "Mornin'".

My eyes turned wide with terror as recognized the voice. Shirosaki was yet again at my presence, sitting on a dinning chair together with my sisters with his ever so present smile. I was completely caught off guard by him that I didn't even notice the little hand on my arm.

"Onii-chan? Daijubou?" I snapped out of it and saw Yuzu standing beside me with a worried look on her face.

I only fiend a smile to assure her that everything was okay when suddenly I was sent off flying towards the wall.

"Otou-san!" Yuzu scolded as she ran towards my aid.

"Ha! never let your guard down in this house!" My stupid excuse for a father declared as he successfully landed a kick on me.

"Bastard.." rubbing the place where I was hit,"Are you trying to kill me!?"

"You should know bett~~" and this time, it was him that was sent off flying to a wall. He stayed down for a while before, "MISAKI! ICHIGO JUST KICKED ME IN THE GUT!" leaning at my mother's big picture in the room.

A vain broke and I was about to kick my father some more when I remembered that Shirosaki was still here. I immediately turned my attention back to him and gave him a glare for a warning. He seems to get what I was implying but still shrugged it off."After Dinner.." I said in my thoughts as I took the sit next to him.

**-oOOo-**

After dinner, I immediately led Shirosaki to my room after my old man left for another medical meeting. As we entered my room and turned the lights on.

"Don't even think about any bad ideas." I warned Shirosaki before locking the door.

He only smiled his signature smile and sat down on my bed, "Don't worry king, I won't pound ya that easily." he said, winking an eye at me.

Another vain broke for the millionth time today but still had the urge to ignore that last statement and took the chair near the bed. Facing Shirosaki's direction seriously, I ask the question that has been bothering me ever since that incident happen."What you said back then. About being a Youkai," I slowly start off the topic, "You were saying the truth, weren't you?" looking at him straight in the eyes, waiting for his answer.

He only widen his grin that I have come to hate before answering,"Wha' d'ya think?"

"Just answer the damn question!" I finally lost my cool. I had already come accept that he was the real deal but there are some parts of me that still denies the reality. And the only way to convince them is by Shirosaki's words. But the latter at hand seems to enjoy my frustration that he refuses to say the words that I was looking for.

I felt really lost and exhausted. Lost for not hearing the words I wanted. Exhausted for making a great deal out of it. This guy has a really good talent in making my life miserable and doesn't just end there. As I was feeling so depressed, he took this chance to hold my face and guided them upwards by his hands. My eyes went wide as he slowly departed my lips and connected them with his cold ones. Instinctively, I gave a direct punch on his cheek.

"Bastard!" I cursed, wiping my lips,"Didn't I told you not to do anything!?"

"Heh..." wiping his bruised face, completely ignoring what I just said,"tha' twas' quite a good punch ya got der', King." he complimented while standing up, displaying a pair of very dangerous eyes,"Makes me wanna fuck ya hard and dry.."

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I yelled, launching another punch whish he easily dodged.- I stumbled forward but immedietely regained my balance before stricking back again.

A smirk crept out of my lips when I was about to land a direct hit on him,"Sai." he suddenly said when my fist was only a few inches away from him.

"Na-nani?" my body suddenly stopped after saying those words. My arms were suddenly pulled from behind and my legs were clenched together, making me lose my balance and stumbled forward. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact but to my surprise, Shirosaki caught me and immedietely carried me on his arms towards the bed.

"Ha-hanashite!" I demanded as we came to approached the bed.

"As ya wish." he complied, dropping me down.

My eyes were shut when I hit surface of the bed but immediately shot them open when I suddenly felt his weight on the bed, "Wha-what are you trying to do? Wh-why can't I move hands?" I asked in terror, trying to struggle free from the unknown force that bind me.

He only formed his sinister smile before crawling towards me.

"Sta-stay back! Or else-"

"Or else 'what' King?" he cut me off, shivers suddenly ran down my spine as he locked his preditorial eyes with my shivering ones. He started to move again and sat himself on top of me. He stationed his hands beside my head before lowering his self down to whisper on my ear, "Ya can't do anythin' ta me, King." he added seductively as he kissed my neck.

"Oi, stop this Shirosaki. This isn't funny anymo~ Ah!" I groan when he suddenly bit my collarbone under its clothed state.

"hmmm.. Ya sound so erotic, My King." he teased as he sat himself up and slowly lifted my shirt, just around my chest. He ran his tongue along his lips as he gazed at my half-naked body, " Not only ya sound so erotic but ya also look like it." he remarked before hunching back down and caught me off guard by kissing me straight on the lips. I tried to shove him off but still failed. He absolutely had the upper hand that he was able to thrust his tongue inside my mouth. I tried to bite his tongue off but one of his hands held my jaw in place, preventing me from doing so. He continued to do wonders inside my mouth while his free hand took it as an opportunity to snaked itself towards my nipple and started playing with it. Changing the pressure around his fingers, he finally left my mouth with a trail of saliva that still connected the both of us together. "Oishi.." closing his eyes while savoring my taste. Before getting off of me and sat beside my laying form. I stared at him until he reopened his eyes.

Goosebumps started to appear on my skin as we locked eyes with each other. Lust! I panicked and started to struggle free, only to fail miserably. I clenched my teeth in irritation and glared at Shirosaki.

"Don't look so angry, King. I'm only tryin' ta' please ya." he smirked before beginning his violation.

"Sto-stop this.." I groan as he began sucking my nipple while his hand teased the other.

I tried struggling as humanly as possible but no such luck was given to me. I felt the world collapsing when my body started to react with his action. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip as I tried to cease the growing sensation between my legs. But Shirosaki took this as an opportunity to further his intrution. He guided his fingers towards the hem of my pant's beltline while caressing my chest with his nose.

"Who do ya think of when ya touching yerself, King?" I bit my lip harder when he lowered his hand and started to rub my groin in its clothed state. He started with a teasing pace. But as the time gone by, it became rough and fast.

I shuddered when he started massaging my balls, "Does it feel good..?" he asked seductively while nipping the place where neck and shoulders meet.

I winced, shaking my head in reply, "Sh-shut up, and ge-get your filty hands off of me!" I manage behind pants.

"Oh? But yer body is sayin' otherwise.." he refused as he look at the visible bulge on my pants, "Maybe ya just need ta have more.."

He was about to insert his hand when a very heavy pressure filled the room and made breathing difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Sorry again for the late update, I've been so busy with school work. So I hope that you guys are still in to this. I also appreciate those who faved and followed but what I truly appreciate is if you guys review. Reviews inspire me to write and pressures me to update sooner. Thanks again! ^^v

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach but Tite Kubo does. So don't hate me for playing with his characters.

**Warning:** This fic has Mature content, mainly on YAOI and some vulgar languages. So if this is not your thing, then please press the back button and carry on. Thank You!

**Further warning:** Short chap cause it's Shirosaki's POV. Gomen!

**P.S**. The image I used for this pic is an image I got from WATTPAD fiction writer if anyone knows who owns this image please PM me or at least give me a warning before getting angry, my first fic and the image is temporary until I could create my own...

**SHIROSAKI'S POV:**

I immediately stopped as I felt a quite familiar reiatsu and felt Ichigo gasped for some air under me. A sudden explosion was then followed and screams were heard. Both our eyes widen as we recognized the voices.

"YUZU!KARIN!" he called out in terror as he struggled for the hundredth time today. But it was still useless, my Kido was not easy to break. So with disappointment, I stood up and walked away."Where are you going..?" he asked, giving a look of confusion.

With a sigh, "Wher' else wud'ya think I'm goin?" I answered sarcastically before heading towards the door.

"Oi wait!" I stopped just before turning the knob,"Take me with you!"

"No thanks. Ya'll just be in the way." with that left him alone in the room.

My short journey downstairs was filled with anger and rage. I was so pissed that I want to kill somebody and burn their corpse with my own powerful cero. Having 'me', the great Shiroyasha of Inuzuri as your enemy means digging your own grave. So you better prepare yourself, you little worm, cuz I won't be merciful to you.

**-oOOo-**

When I arrived downstairs, I was met with a bunch of broken rubles and dusty air alluring the place. A tall shadow can be seen in the middle.

"Yo pet! Im still talkin' ta ya! Tell me where ya hidin' im'."

A devilish smile crept out from my irritated state as the shadow was slowly reveled. The piano toothed Espada was holding Ichigo's sisters at the air, "Ya know, if ya keep on ozing yer reiatsu like dat', ya will never get wha' ya lookin' fer." I commented, displaying my sinister smile.

The said Espada turned his attention to me, "Issashiburi da na. So, ya fin'ly decided ta show yerself." he said, smiling wickedly.

"Uh, with very good mood. So consider yerself Nnoitra cuz I'll be taking this battle."

"Oh? ya sure yer not talkin' 'bout yerself, Shirosaki-'sama'?" he said the last words sarcastically as he increased his own reiatsu.

I was about to show off when a stud sound was hard from the back. My eyes turned wide as I found Ichigo laying on the ground. He slowly roused up behind sweats and pants before lifting his head up slowly. He examine the surrounding and caught sight of Nnoitra holding his sisters. All exhaustion disappeared from his face. and was exchange into a pit of anger. He focus all his remaining strength to destroy my spell.

"Oi, can't brea~ " before I could even finish my sentence, he suddenly scream desperately and the spell was broken. My eyes couldn't believe what I just saw. I stared at Ichigo's hunching back with air hungry pants before dashing towards the enemy. "Oi Matte!" I tried to grab him but it was already too late.

"LETTHEMGO!" he shouted, holding up a chair in the air.

Nnoitra widen his smile before tossing the girls in front of their approaching brother. Ichigo caught them both safely but had to stumble backwards because of the sudden action. And this gave Nnoitra a chance to make his next move. He fired a low level cero directly to the fallen siblings.

"Shit!"

*BOOM!*

Standing in front of a petrified Ichigo, I coughed out blood as I tried to remain conscious. Ichigo, who was still in shock stared at the bloody hole on my chest,"Wh-why?"

I shrugged, "Why indeed.." I answered in my thoughts and finally lost my balance.

I was about to fall down when a C-shaped blade stabbed me on the shoulder blades and sent me off flying from the house. I hit a hard wall and made spider-like cracks on it when a very rough hand held my hair upwards,"'Taking this battle, huh?" he mocked before throwing me away.

I still wore my signature smile as I hit the asphalted grounds, "heh, just cuz Im lettin' ya beat me up, doesn't mean ya already won dis' on~" before I could even finish my sentence, I was yet again flown away by a powerful kick and landed on a lamp post.

"Yer yankin' off, Shiroyasha! Risking yer own life fer lowlife humans doesn't even sound like ya at ol'!" he said as he slowly walked towards me. He knelt down in front of me as I coughed another fit of blood. He roughly raised my chin up and waited for my feedback. But tough luck for him, he received none. So he spit at the side before ending the conversation,"So be it." standing up, "Inore, Santa Teresa!" he called out in great conviction.

I watched he as he released his resurrection with head held high. I stared at him as he stared back at me, our eyes sent of electricity that can kill anybody who stands in our way,"Oware da." He declared, swinging his blade towards me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the blade to cut me off but.

"Whad'ya think yer doin', brat?"

I shot my eyes open and saw a familiar orange head stabbing a pipe bar towards the enemy's back.

**TBC:**

**What!? Cliff hanger...!? ^^' **

**Hehe... I'm mean...**

**Stay tune..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I think I should update this early since the last chap was so short and I think I should give you guys justice, hehe^^**

**Anyway, this chap is back to Ichigo"s POV, so enjoy! Don"t forget to review... LOVE YA!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach but Tite Kubo does. So don't hate me for playing with his characters.

**Warning:** This fic has Mature content, mainly on YAOI and some vulgar languages. So if this is not your thing, then please press the back button and carry on. Thank You!

**P.S**. The image I used for this pic is an image I got from WATTPAD fiction writer if anyone knows who owns this image please PM me or at least give me a warning before getting angry, my first fic and the image is temporary until I could create my own...

**ICHIGO'S POV:**

My whole body froze in place as the enemy turned his whole attention to me. The air became much more heavier than before that it made me lose my own standing and knelt down on one knee. My body shivered when the enemy gave a sadistic smile before choking me and lifted me up in the air. Panic started to take its flight as the guy tighten his hold around my neck. I was about to lose consciousness when I held out my hand and pointed the steel bar at the enemy for a last resort before stabbing it through his eye patched-eye.

Guilt started to consume me as he closed his eye and loosen his grip on my neck,"I killed him," I mumbled when I was dropped down on all-fours,"I ki-killed him." I repeated as I bit my lower lip.

"BAKA! NEGERU!" Shirosaki suddenly shouted from his direction.

I immediately look up and saw the enemy has already reopened his eyes and was now looking down at me, "Just Kiddin'!" he laughed as he kicked me away.

I bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop. I barely kept my breathing when a foot stepped on my chest and applied a lot of pressure on it.

"Aghhh!" I groan in pain, holding his heel.

"Shinde, gaki!" he proclaimed, raising his weapon and strike down.

I shut my eyes and waited for my end but nothing came. I slowly reopened them back and saw the now bleeding arm of the enemy.

"Nah, Nnoitra. Didn't yer ma told ya ta never touch others prey?"

My eyes followed to where the voice came from and saw Shirosaki standing with a deadly look on his face. We locked eyes for a moment before he suddenly disappeared and the next thing I know, I being carried on his arms again.

"O-oi, Daijoubu?" I asked worriedly as I felt him trembled a bit.

He look me in the eyes before shrugging the question off and started walking. He settled me in a nearby post before returning his attention back to the enemy, "And ya know that I'm not the kind who let dis' things slide." he continued with a greater killing aura.

The other guy's smile just widen before forming his fighting pose, "Then ya just have ta stop me then."

Shirosaki was about to dash towards the enemy but I stopped him by grabbing hold of his shirt. "Are you crazy!? You'll get yourself killed!" I hissed as he turned his head around.

He just smile at me and connected his lips with mine softly. "I'll finished this shortly."

I shove him away and covered my lips with the back of my hand, blushing. I saw him smirked in my peripheral vision before facing the enemy back. He stood up and held out his right hand to his side. His sclera were slowly consumed by darkness as tiny specks of black and white particles started to gather in the surrounding area of his arm. Forming a shape that can unmistakably be seen as anything but a giant knife with a long dark bandage strip that was strapped around it's handle, he declared,"let's end this.."

And with that, the other guy just dashed towards Shirosaki, "AHH!"

As the enemy was approaching, Shirosaki just pointed his weapon upwards with a sadistic smile on his face. The air became much more heavier than before as black and red particles started to gather at the tip of his blade,"Getsuga" he paused before continuing,"Tenshou!"

A black in red linings crescent shaped suddenly came from out from his blade as he slashed it towards the approaching enemy. The other guy just stopped running and smirked arrogantly as he easily sliced Shirosaki's attack that also resulted a small explosion when blade hit its target. My embarrasment from the kiss was long forgotten as I struggled against the intense pressure that slowly consumed the air around me. I grasped my heart as I slowly breathe in, eyes focused on the men that were clashing their blades together. Both were smiling sadistically. Not caring weither they got slashed or stabbed as long as they get to keep on swinging their blades like there is no tomorrow. The fighters kept on fighting and all I could do was watch as the gorish scenes continued.

As they kept on delivering heavy blows towards each other, a pain would start strumming inside my chest as their blades would clash. The pain would change depending on how hard their blows were until the pain never ceased but only worsen. I was now grasping my chest as I tried to eased myself with the pain and maintained to intake enough air for my breathing. But the pain had already become too painful for me to handle. I was now laying down on the concreted ground, hand still grasping my chest as another wave of pain ran through out my entire body until I couldn't take the pain anymore and screamed myself out in agony.

Both men stopped and faced my direction with surprise written on their faces. As I sprawled in pain, I took a chance to look at the source of my suffering and was met with a black hole, forming at the center. I tried to swap it away but the pain just worsen. It was so excruciating that tears started to form around my eyes and a trail of saliva snake down my mouth. Everything that surrounded me was nothing more than an empty space that even a running Shirosaki with a lick of concerned on his face was ignored. The only concerned I had now was the pain in my chest and a sudden drop of liquid on my face.

Throughout the pain, I manage to wipe the fluid with my fingers, "Blood?" I thought, as I  
recognized the familiar color.-My body was too exhausted to Care with the pain anymore that my attention started to go adrift and searched for the source of the blood with the little strength I still had. But when I did, my eyes went wide as I saw pools of blood oozing out from Shirosaki. A blade was pierced right from his back through his stomach. When the blade was suddenly pulled out, Shirosaki dropped down on all fours and the culprit was revealed. It was no other than the guy he had been fighting with. The man whipped the blood off from his blade before striding towards my direction, completely ignoring the fallen Shirosaki.

"don' touch 'im." Shirosaki coughed more blood as he held the guy's ankle, tone completely unwavering.

The guy just shrugged before grabbing a fistful of snow white hair and threw him away. A brunette suddenly appeared out of nowhere and caught Shirosaki in time."Tesla, hold 'im fer me."

The brunette nodded and held Shirosaki's arms behind his back before slamming the albino's face to the ground forcefully,"Hai. Nnoitra-sama."

Then the man, Nnoitra continued walking towards my direction. As he stood in front of me, we were able to lock eyes for a moment with my half lidded eyes before picking me up by the hair. He analyze my chest before tracing a finger around the hole, the pain increased ten-fold.

"YAMERU!" Shirosaki shouted, trying to break free from his captor's firm hold.

Nnoitra only ignored the resisting Shirosaki and kept on examining the strange hole, much to my discomfort before slipping his fingers in.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. He doesn't seemed to care about my pain instead, he plunged his entire hand and it was slowly engulfed by the darkness in my chest. I screamed and struggled more desperately but he only tighten his hold on my hair to prevent me from further resistance.

With hair still in captive, I held his wrist in attempt of pulling it out with the little strength I had but it didn't stopped him from doing what he was about to do next. He explored the hole which gave me a weired feeling inside if you just ignore the pain. It was like he was searching for something as he move his hand around it. Every movement he made was like being disected alive and the pain was unbareable. He searched and searched until.

"Bingo." he said accompanied by a sick grin.

I felt him grabbed hold of something inside before a new wave of pain started to run throughout my body, a pain that was almost like death itself. He held it firmly before moving to pull it out. But as he did, his arm was suddenly got cut off.

With an arm cut off, he dropped me down and held his newly cutted arm to apply pressure.

"Shit!shit!shit!" he cursed as he looked at the newly arrived man, who was standing beside me,"Ulquiorra." he snarled as he sent deadly glares to the guy.

Ulquiorra only gave his usual stoic look before suddenly disappearing and kick the enemy away.

"Nnoitra-sama!" The brunette called out worriedly before releasing Shirosaki and ran to his master's aid.

"Ahou! Don't let 'im go!"

The brunette realized his mistake and look around to find Shirosaki gone. He returned his gaze to his master only to be meet with white caloused hands clasping his face.

He held the wrist to loosen the grip but it only tighten, "Gran Rei Cero." Shirosaki then said before a green light started to glow on his palm at the man's face.

The guy struggled frantically before the light blasted his head off. Shirosaki just let the guy's body collapsed on the ground and turned his attention back to Nnoitra

"TESLA!" the Nnoitra guy shouted in anger as he recklessly dashed towards Shirosaki.

Shirosaki just gripped his blade firmly before clashing swords with the enemy's yet again. Seriousness was written all over his face. The sinister smile was no longer visible and the jester attitude disappeared. All replaced by a new persona that I didn't know he can possess.

Despite the both being wounded from their previous fight, they still managed to put up a fierceful front. Shirosaki, with his current condition stood his grounds as Nnoitra attacks him aggressively. With every hit and blow, Shirosaki would eventually retaliate his attacker's attack successfully. The enemy gritted his teeth in irritation as another flesh opens up before strenghten his attacks yet again.

As I lay motionless in pain, Shirosaki took a quick glance at me before facing the enemy back and clash deathly blows continued until both stopped to regain some air. Without breaking their gaze, they straighten themselves and executed their fighting was it, this was the moment that will determine the winner of the battle. Both did not made any false movement. They just stared at each other, predicting the other's next move until both attack at the same time.

Deep silence field the air after they passed through each other. One can say that the battle was a tie but when the Nnoitra guy dropped his blades, everything felt clear. Shirosaki was able to hit the enemy a few second before he was slashed, but not to severe in account.

Nnoitra knelt on his knees as a loud thunder claps filed the air. He looked at his fallen comrade's corpse with longingness in his eyes as the rain started to pour rain poured down on us as he looked up at Shirosaki with tear-like trails of rain water on his face.

With a heartless expression, Shirosaki raise his blade upward, "Oware da, Hierro No Zetsubou, Nnoitra Jiruga." and with that he delivered the final blow.

After finishing the enemy off, Shirosaki lowered his guard down and walked towards me. He knelt beside my tormented body before placing a hand just above my hole."Naze?" he uttered to himself as he displayed a look of complete confusion before facing up his black hairwd servant,"Ulquiorra, di'dya found wha' I've ordered ya fer'?"

Ulquiorra just nodded,"Hai, Shirosaki-sama." he answered calmly.

"Good, let's take 'im der'." he said as he carried me on his arms carefully.

The pain never left my body but as soon as he carried me, my vision started to blur and my finally gave in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, got caught off with school work. Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach but Tite Kubo does. So don't hate me for playing with his characters.

**Warning:** This fic has Mature content, mainly on YAOI and some vulgar languages. So if this is not your thing, then please press the back button and carry on. Thank You!

**_Chapter 5:_**

_The places look different as I found myself yet again at the world full of tall skyscrapers. The blue sky had vanished and was replaced by dark grey clouds that made the world a bit darker. I examined my surroundings and spotted the same old man from before looking my way. I slowly walked towards him and stood in front of him. We shared a moment of silence before breaking it._

_"Who are you old man? And what happen to this place?" I asked politely as I scanned the place a bit more. But he just stood there without saying anything. So I tried to ask him again but this time, he spook before I could._

_"Ichigo." he said in a bit of a weary but firm voice, "We're running out of time."_

_"Huh?" I asked confusedly in my thoughts._

_"The next time we'll meet." he paused for a moment, "It will be the last."_

_"What!?" I choked on his revelation, "What are you saying old man!?"_

_But before I could even get his answer, the ground started to shake. I look around and saw the_  
_world slowly crumbling. I reverted my attention back to the old man only to furrow my brows in what I just noticed. I trailed down my eyes to make sure if what I saw was true. My eyes went wide as I confirmed my discovery. He was indeed standing all along on the hilt of a sword and we were standing at the sides of a building. It was then my equilibrium started to malfunction at the realization of our position. My knees began to grow weak and like a click of a trigger, gravity took its place and pulled me down. I reached for the old man, who was still standing erect, defying gravity but it was already too late. So I just closed my eyes and waited for my inevitable end._

_"Ichigo." a teenage voice was then heard. "Dare?" I asked, not opening my eyes._

_"Open your eyes, Ichigo." I complied, opening my eyes slowly. My brown orbs was then face by a black haired teen who was falling right after me. He had his hand reached out for me. And before I knew it, I too reached out for his. He gave a contented smile as our hands made contact with each other before the liquidated grounds touched my falling form._

**-oOOo-**

I shot my eyes open as the unfamiliar ceiling filled my vision. Vague memories started to flood my head as I massage my temples. Everything seemed a bit hazy but I could still remember most of it. The smell of blood, the sparks of blades clashing and the irresistible pain in my chest. But as the mention of 'chest', it caused me to sat myself up and checked my it out. And when I did, my brain started pound painfully in my skull which resulted me to fall back down. I groaned in frustration as I held my chest. There was still a slight pain around it but the hole was no more. "What happening?" I thought, as I groan some more.

"Ano, daijoubu?" A meek looking girl that seemed to be around my sister's age sat beside my laying form.

My eyes went wide once again as I realized something. Sisters!"Yuzu! Karin!" I sat myself up once again, ignoring the throbbing pain in head, attempting to stand up.

"Dame! Kisuke-san said that you shouldn't be moving." the girl said as she held me down, preventing me from moving further.

My head was still killing me that it didn't took me long to surrender with the pain and let the girl do what she pleased.

She slowly tucked me back down and was about to sit back when I held her arm,"Where are my sisters?" I asked as I looked a her worriedly.

The girl tensed under my hold as she place a hand around her chest with a somewhat troubled look. Those eyes gave me a very bad feeling that I panic and started to stand up once again. Ignoring the pain and the persistant gir,l I was able to stand on one knee before stumbling a little.

The girl never stopped stopping me,"Da-dame!" she stattered under her breathe,"Jinta-kun!" she suddenly cried out.

I looked at the direction where the girl was prefering to and saw a red headed boy standing up from one of the end corner of the room. He seems to be younger than the girl because of his punky attitude.

When heapproached us, he immediately helped the poor little girl,"Hoi! stop resisting will ya!" he scolded as he locked his arms around my neck and straddle me from behind.

"Damn! this kid's strong!" I cursed in my thoughts as I instantly held the boy's arms to prevent myself from choking entirely.

"Ji-jinta-kun stop! You're choking him." The girl pleaded worriedly as she tried to pull the boy's arms away from my neck.

"Uruse Ururu! This punk needs a lesson!" the boy barked back as he pushed the girl away.

The girl fell backwards but immediately regain her composture and was about to protest somemore when a sound of the sliding door was heard.

"Yare, yare. Who told ya ta touch my king, brats?" the boy started to tremble as he recognized the voice.

Both kids turned pale as the man entered the room with a serious face on. The boy slowly loosen his hold and moved away. The meek girl immediately held the boy's arms as they both stared at the new intruder.

"Shi-shirosaki...?" I coughed, looking confuse as he held out his hand and reached for the boy's head.

The boy was clearly afraid but still he stood his grounds. He closed his eyes as Shirosaki planted a hand on the kid's head. The girl look so very frighten that she tighten her hold on the boy's arm.

"Just Kiddin'" he said in a feral grin of his before continuing,"Now, Scram." he ordered in a calm manner but with a hint of anger in it.

The boy just shot his eyes open and hurriedly complied. He grabbed the girls hand and ran towards the door. I watched their backs as they disappear. As the door was closed I then return my attention back to Shirosaki, who has already made himself comfortable beside the futon from where I was situated.

"Where are my sisters?" I stared at him seriously.

He only stared back at him before turning his head away.

I was about to asked him again but a voice interrupted me, "They're both fine, Kurosaki-san."

I followed to where the voice camed from. It came from behind the sliding door before it suddenly opened. Two fingures then camed to view. The first fingure was a blond man with a green and white stripe hat. While the other figure was a very huge guy that seemed to be a wristler. The blond guy was the first one who entered the room followed by the other guy.

"Where are they?" I followed as they sat beside Shirosaki.

"They are at your house, resting."

"I see." I sighed in relief at the good news.

But despite it all, I still couldn't shake the thoughts off of what happend that day. Everything was real and I want answers. Especially about what happen to my chest that night. Why a hole appeared, everything. I want answers now and these people looks like they know something, especially this perverted albino who is now picking his nose.

"Filty bastard" I cursed in my thoughts.

"How are you feeling right now, Kurosaki-san?" I snapped out of my thoughts as the blonde guy suddenly spoked up.

My attention was then turned to him as I tried to answer his question,"I..uh..I'm fine, I guest. Thanks for asking, Mr...?" I asked ackwardly as I forgot to ask him his name.

"Ara! Where are my manners?" the blond shrieked goofily,"I'm Urahara Kisuke by the way and this is Tsukabishi Tessai-san." pointing both of them as he introduce themselve.

The big guy just bowed his head as a greeting and I receprocated it as recognition.

"And your at my shop,The Urahara Shoten!" I returned my attention back to the blond as he continued his introduction with a quite energetic attitude.

"Hoi! Kisuke. Stop fooling around and get down to business already." another voice was heard and this time it belong to a old man.

I looked around to find the owner of the voice until I saw a black cat standing at the door.

"Neko?" I thought to myself as I stared at it.

"Ara! Yuroichi-san, Okaeri!" the goofy man stood up and picked the cat. He let it rest on his lap as he returned to his place.

The cat was staring at me with analyzing eyes,"So this must be Ichigo?"

My eyes turned wide as I thought I heard the cat talked.

"Hai." Urahara-san spoke up casually.

My sanity was still intact as the cat leap off of the blond's lap and sitted itself infront of mine,"Does this still hurt?" the cat asked as it place its paw in front of my chest.

But instead of answering it, I shove the cat away,"Fuck! The cat just talked!" I shouted as I crawled backwards.

"How rude! Shoving such a fragile cat away!" the cat spoke again as it landed on its paws.

I can see Shirosaki made a 'hmph' from his place as I tried to reassemble my sanity. Denying the tlking cat's existance,"Cats don't talk, cats don't talk, cats don't talk, cats don't talk!" I kept repeating to myself.

"Hora Yuroichi-san, you scared our guest." the blond teased as he picked the cat up once more.

"No matter." it shrugged,"Ichigo." turning its golden eyes my way.

Some parts of me was still denying its existance but some parts can't shake the fact that the situation has already become serious. So I took a deep breathe and look its way, bracing myself for the further conversation.

"About your chest," it glanced at it before returning to me,"What did you feel before the hole started to appear?"

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms together as I tried to remember. I reopened them after I got my conclusion and locked their expecting eyes with mine,"Nothing. I mean sure I was in pain. But that was because of the injuries I've received and the air was also suffocating me.

"Just as I thought."

I crooked a brow,"What do you mean?"

"She mean't what's inside yer body." Shirosaki answered out of the blue before standing up and left the room without saying another word.

This left me a nerve wracking feeling inside as the sound of the door echoed harshly around the small room.

But my attention did not focus at his sudden misbehaviour but on the topic at hand, "Wh-what's inside my body?" I crooked, furrowing my brows together.

The blond and the cat stared at each other for a moment before meeting my eyes yet again. The big guy just sat there silently as the two started explaining.

"It started nineteen years ago." the blond began, "It was when Shirosaki-san lost his other half. Zangetsu to be exact.

"Zangetsu?" I uttered as I recalled hearing that name before.

"Hai. Zangetsu is the spirit that dwells inside Shirosaki-san's zampaktou. But he was sealed away by a human who tricked by his very own cousin.."

"Aizen Sousuke." I cut him off as I slowly connect the small informations I had about the latter,"So if that's the case, why did he had to use the woman? I mean, wouldn't it be much easier if he used yokais such as yourself?"

"Ah? Hahaha!" I vain appeared from y forhead when he just laughed at my words.

"Is there anything funny?" I asked calmly, hiding my irritation.

"Huh? Aa..Iie, sumimasen." he cleared his throat,"I was just surprise that you figured our true identities, despite us looking like ordinary humans."

"It was not that hard to figure out, you know?" Answered sarcastically, "What can a talking cat be?" I looked down at the cat on his lap.

"Your right! Hahahaha!" he continued laughing.

"Ahou." the cat said as it sweatdropped on the side.

"Anyway, back to your question. The woman was a decendant from a great priest who had defeated alot of yokais in his time. But after his death, his clan was hunted down and only a few were left. The woman was one of those few who managed to escape but when Aizen-san discovered her existance, he immedietely tricked her and sealed Zangetsu away."

As I listened intently, there were countless of questions that started to flood my head. But I tried to make sure that I was taking everything slow so I asked him a question that first came out from my mouth,"So how does this got to do with me?"

The two stared at each other as if they are unsure in answering the question when the cat sighed and faced back at me,"After sealing Zangetsu, the woman hid herself. And after a few years of hiding, she was seen and killed while protecting her son. But she didn't stopped there, she used her remaining reiatsu and transfered the seal in her own son's body."

I narrowed my brows as a wave of discomfort ran down my gut,"And the boy? who was he?"

The two locked their eyes with mine before the cat answered my question,"The boy was you, Ichigo."

My eyes turned wide as the words started to echoe inside my ears,"Wh-what?"-"Like I said, the boy was you. You have the seal inside your body and what happend the other day was the proof of it." the cat said bluntly.

I felt a mixture of doubt and disbelief. Every word they said was running wildly throughout my system. I mean, just days ago, I was your ordinary med student preparing for the next exam before finding out that I was a son of a priestess with a spirit sealed inside my body. It was like I've been living a lie my entire life that the life I've grew up with was nothing but an empty hole that was slowly rotting away.

"Kurosaki-dono, I understand that you need to take everything slow but we're running out of time." the big guy finally talked.

My eyes widen while clenching the blanket that was spread out infront of me. The words felt nostalgic that I recalled hearing it somewhere but where? and then it hit old man from my dream said something like that when I was inside that inner world of mine. I bit my lower lip as the situation was getting more and more complecated.

Urahara seemed to notice my reaction and started to investigate,"What's wrong Kurosai-san? Is this not the first time you heard of this?"

I nodded, slowly lifting my head as I look at his eyes,"An old man from my dreams told me something like that." I bit my lip harder before exploding, "What does he meant about running out of time!? And why is it running out in the first place!?"

"Calmed down, Kurosaki-san." motioning me to calmed down with his hands.

"How can calmed down if everything is so complicated!?" I barked out.

"Just calmed down and we'll explain everything." the blond reassured.

I gritted my teeth in frustration as calmed myself down.

"Now, tell me about that dream of yours."

I let out a sigh and started to tell thm everything about my dreams. By the time I was finished there was silence that filled the room,"Well, that figures." the cat broke the silence,"Kisuke, we'll prepare the basement." the cat continued as it jumped off of the man's lap.

"Dozou, Yuroichi-san." the blond bowed his head in approval as the cat and the big guy began to walk away.

I gave them a confuse look as they exited the room,"Where are they going?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"They're going to prepare the basement for your seal release." the blond answered.

My eyes widen as I return my attention to the blond, "For my what!?"

"For your seal release." he repeated casually.

"What makes you think that I'll agree on this?"

"Well if you must know, declaining this offer is like leading you to your own death."

"And why is that?"

"Kurosaki-san, if the seal remains inside your body, you'll die."

"What..?" I asked dumbfoundly.

"The reason why a hole appeared on your chest that day was because the seal reacted to the powerful reiatsus that surrounded the area." he explained further,"The reiatsu is the spiritual pressure that lives in each and everyone of us, humans or not. And because of these pressures, the seal woke up from its slumber and lost control of its power because you are not the original bearer. And when the time comes, your body won't be enough to stop the seal from breaking and when that time comes, yo-"

"I'll die..." I cut him off. He simply nodded, "then what happends if the seal is released? Will Zangetsu returns to Shirosaki?"

Urahara only lowered his head and shaked it."Unfortunately, because of the long span of time, he had already merge with your soul. The seal is just something that slowed the process down and slowly consuming your body."

"How can you be sure that we are finally merge together?"

"When you were still unconscious, we closed your hole by using healing kidou. And while healing you, we had confirmed that zangetsu has indeed merge with your soul."

I was shocked by all of the revelation. Knowing that I possess a danderous seal inside my body with a spirit merge with my soul makes me want to run away from it all, "Wait a minute!" I suddeny realized something, "Urahara-san, you said if the seal breaks I will die in the process, right?" he nodded, "Then what makes it different if we break it now?"

"Kurosaki-san, there is a difference between the method of breaking the seal and releasing it. We plan on releasing it. That way, there is a chance that you may survive the process if your strong enough."

"I see, I will survive if we're going to release it than waiting for it to break."

"More or less, yes."

I raised brow,"What do you mean?"

"Like a said 'if' you strong enough. Releasing the seal takes a toll of strenght, even us yokais can die in the process if were not strong enough, what more for a human such as yourself?"

I gaped at his words before.. "Are you insane!? You're telling me that I could still die!?"

"Hai!" he answered enthusiastically for my taste, "Worst case would be your body would explode by the pressure and leave a big mess for us t clean." he smile at me.

"Explode!?" I stood up on full lenght, fatigue completely forgotten as panic started to fill my body.

"Hoi Urahara, stop fooling around." Shirosaki's voice was then heard.

I followed where his voice came from and met golden eyes sending deadly glares to the blond. Shirosaki took notice of me staring at him before looking my way. Our eyes lock for a moment but he immediately revert it back to the blond's.

"Everythin's ready. Now hurry up and get yer sorry ass movin." he said rudely before walking out again.

"Mahmah, ain't he the hot one? Wonder wh at pulled his strings?"

"Hmm." I hummed in agreement, gaze not leaving the place where Shirosaki was standing.

My thoughts never left the albino. When our eyes met, I felt a slight sting on my chest. His eyes were giving out a look of coldness and indifference that I never thought he would give me.

"Kurosaki-san? Are you still with me?" Urahara's voice interrupted my thoughts as he wave his hand infront of my face.

"Uruse." Shoving his hand away, I took one last look at the door before facing Urahara, "You were saying?"

"Oh, I said that it would be better if we started heading to the basement and begin your seal release." He said slyly.

I narrowed my eyes as doubts started to fill me,"You really sure about this?"

"Hai. The sooner the better."

"But what if I'll die?"

"Well, it's better than not doing anything, right? Let's just take our chances shall we? We'll never know, we might get lucky." He smiled, much to discomfort.

My entire body was debating and was so lost to even make up a decision, so I let out a sigh and face my companion, "Let's just get this over with."

"Good. Now if you please, follow me."

I complied without saying any further.

**-oOOo- **

We arrive to the place he called 'basement'. My eyes turned wide as I scan the place down. It was not a basement but a large vast of land with landscapes to add up the view. It was as if you were transported to another place.

"WOW!THIS PLACE IS HUGE! BUT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE TO FIT UNDER SUCH A SMALL SHOP!?" the blond exclaim as he look at me in anticipation.

I sweat dropped,"Did he really expected me to say such words?" I thought at his stupidity and shaked my head. I returned my attention back to place and marvel at it's beauty. I then saw five individuals standing not too far from our location. They were Shirosaki, the meek girl, the redhead brat, Tessai-san, and a tan skinned woman with a long violet hair who seem to be waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" the woman scolded as we came to approached them"

"Gomen Yuroichi-san, I had to explain everything to Kurosaki-san before we begin." Urahara explained.

The woman just nodded and turned to me, "So you know the risk now Ichigo?"

"Uh, h-hai!" I stuttered, completely not expecting her to talk to me.

"Nanda yo Ichigo? Why so shy all of a sudden?" the woman teased as she placed a hand over my shoulders.

"I-I am not shy!" I defended while blushing.

"Hahaha!" the woman just laugh as she took away her arm,"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Eh?" I was taking aback by her sudden question before shaking my head 'no'.

The woman just laughed again before she suddenly strike a cat pose and said 'nya!'.

"Neko?" I said as I name her pose, still not getting who she was before,"Huh!? Your the cat!?" finally figuring out,"Bu-but how!?"

The woman just laugh harder than ever, completely ignoring my question. Her laughter echoed around the huge place making me blush harder.

"Will then, I think that would be enough to lighten up the mood. Shall we begin?" Urahara suddenly suggested.

The woman finally stopped laughing after some few attempts and look at me again with a serious face on,"You can do this, Ichigo." she encourage.

I simply nodded and turned to the blond,"I'm ready."

Urahara simply nodded before facing the others,"Dewa minna-san, Hajimemashou!"

Everyone simply nodded and took their position. Me on the other hand, was still nervous I didn't knew what I was putting myself into. 'What happens to me after the seal is release?' or 'why am I accepting help from complete strangers?' were the question in my head. I felt so lost and alone that I needed someone to talk with. And the only person capable of doing it now was Shirosaki, but the bastard has been ignoring me ever since we got here so he was not an option.

"You might want to step backwards, Kurosaki-san." the blond sugested, bringing me back from my thoughts.

I simply nodded and do what he said. I took a few steps backwards and watch as they do their thing. Shirosaki, meek girl, red boy and Yuroichi-san clasped their hands together in deep concentration as Tessai-san do some hand techniques while chanting some incantations. A bright yellow light suddenly glowed on his feet before connecting with the other four. The light became brighter as he clasped his hands together with the final chant. After the light subsided, a big yellow box appeared for the others to support, still in deep concentration. Urahara then nudges me to follow him as he started to walk towards the box. I was surprise when a small rectangular passage opened for Urahara to gesture me to enter which I immediately obeyed. I walked until I reached the center before facing Urahara back.

"What now?"

"Now, we start." He said before snapping his fingers.

The rectangular passage closed and the air got heavy. I immediately clenched my chest a strong wave of pain started to take its place. I knelt down on one knee as I tried to endure the repeated pain again. I looked up to Urahara with half lidded eyes as I waited for his next instruction. He locked eyes with mine before clasping his hands together and started to chant an incantation.

"_Come forth from the between! Lords of the eight directions, Take the gifts bestowed by thy benevolence away! Let anger swell in thy chest and let this worm writhe without hope! Bokudo no Gojuu, Sokubaku!_"

After finishing his incantation, chains and shackles suddenly came out of nowhere and binded both my hands and feet before spreading them widely. Another gust of pain ran throughout my entire body as he casted another spell.

_"Light scattered, bonds broken, heed thy call! Seal of the gods come forth."_ I was screaming in pain as an intricate sign before me, Urahara did some few more hand gestures while chanting,_"Winds of the North, Stars of the East, Waters of the South, Shadows of the West. I order thy!" _he place his index finger in front of my chest,_ "SEAL RELEASE!"_

A greater pain than before erupted throughout my entire body. I was shaking through my chains and screamed my lungs out frantically. The pain was so excruciating that tears ran down my eyes. I could no longer see what Urahara was doing. All my attentions were focus on the pain as flash of light erupted in front of me. Just then, I felt numb and the pain was gone. I slowly return my attention to Urahara who was rushing towards me as the others followed in suit. Urahara catched me in time when the chains disappeared. I stared at their worried faces and notice that Shirosaki was not with them. My eyes trailed to where Shirosaki was and saw that he was still standing at where he stood earlier. For some reason, he had a small nostalgic smile in his face, and that was the last thing I saw before my vision turned black.

**-oOOo-**

_I opened my eye as the familiar sky was displayed and slowly sat myself up. I scanned the place for the old man only to be met with another figure,"Sh-shirosaki..?"_

**_TBC.._**

**Phew! what a long chappy... anyway, I hoped i answered your questions about the hole in Ichigo's chest. Thanks again..**

**_\^.^/_**

* * *

**Translations:**

**Dame!**-Don't!

** Hajimemashou!**- Let's begin.

_ **Bokudo no Gojuu, Sokubaku!**- Binding Spell, the fiftieth: Sokubaku!_


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the wait guys, just can't do two things at the same time. School has really been a pain in the ass. Anyway, thank you all for the support you guys gave to this story. You inspire me even more.. **

**Desclaimer: I don't own Bleach, But Tite Kubo does. I'm just a fan who loves to play with his characters.**

**SHIROSAKI'S POV:**

I stood there in nostalgia as the others rushed towards Ichigo's aid. I raised my hand up as a familiar reiatsu was felt. I immediately summoned my Zampaktou and stabbed it to myself.

_I reopened my eyes at the familiar scenery before me, "Hisashiburi da.." I said._

_I scanned the place and saw the laying bodies of Ichigo and Zangetsu. I went to Zangetsu's and sat beside him._

_"Yo!" I greeted, rising a hand._

_"Shirosaki." he directed, staring my way._

_"Heh, ya look well." I teased._

_"I assume this is goodbye." Zangetsu said._

_My smile disappear as he said those words, "Seems like it." I responded anguishly at the inevitable truth._

_"If Ichigo had died, you would've broken your promise, remember?" he eyed me seriously._

_I lowered my head at the mentioned words, "Yakusoku ka?" I closed my eyes as everything started to flash itself back._

**_"Misaki." I whispered as I knelt down beside her laying form under the pouring rain. Blood oozed out her wounds as it slowly trailed along the soaked grounds._**

**_"Shirosaki-sama, i-is that you?" she asked, staring blankly above._**

**_She held out her hand in search for me which I immediately grabbed and rested it on my face. A relief smile crept out her features as she recognized the familiar touch._**

**_"It's been a while." she manage as tears started to form on her eyes._**

**_I knitted my brows together as I watched her coughed out blood,"Misaki."_**

**_"Shirosaki-sama, c-can you promise me something?" I simply nodded. "Please watch over my family for me."_**

**_"I will." I replied as she coughed out another round of blood._**

**_She smile contentedly while closing her eyes, "Arigatou." her hand suddenly felt limp and slowly slid off of my grip, "Gomen." were the last words she uttered as her hand dropped on the grounds._**

**_I stared blankly at her dead body while the rain continued to pour down on us. My eyes then slowly trailed towards the laying boy ahead. I rise myself up and slowly walk towards him. I slid my hands under his neck and shove his hair aside. Then slowly wiped away the blood mix with mud from his face and stared at his unconscious innocent face. He looks so much like his mother. With the orange hair and the innocent face, "Ichigo." I uttered as I caress his small face before a bright yellow light glowed from Misaki's body and rocketed towards his chest._**

_"His awake." Zangetsu suddenly brought me back from my trance._

_"Shi-Shirosaki? What are you doing here?" he asked as he caught sight of me._

_I could only stare back at him before averting my attention away._

_He was about to say something when Zangetsu called out to him, "Ichigo."_

_Ichigo finally took notice of my spirit's laying form and immediately went to his side, opposite to mine._

_"Ossan! What happen to you!?" giving him a very concern look._

_Zangetsu only stared at him as he started to scan his features. Ichigo's reaction suddenly turned into anger as he thoroughly examines Zangetsu's state. The latter had many bruises and burns._

_"What did you do to him!?" he growled, grabbing my collar and force ourselves up. I only held his wrist and reciprocate his deadly glares. "Answer me!"_

_He was about to throw a punch at me with his free hand when I ignored his question._

_"Ichigo." stopping midway as Zangetsu held his ankle down._

_Ichigo turned his attention to the spirit before panic shaded him. He immediately let me go and descended himself back down, "Ossan! What's happening!? Why are you disappearing!?" he asked hysterically. I closed my eyes for while before opening them back and look down at my disappearing spirit. Angst filled me up as I saw his fading features._

_"It is time. Leave this place." Zangetsu said._

_"What?" Ichigo gave him a confuse and worried look, "I can't jus-" but before he could finish arguing, I made him disappear myself._

_After Ichigo's disappearance the world started to crumble down on us. Zangetsu then return his attention to me, "Shirosaki, what are going to do about Aizen?"_

_"Don't know. Can't fight 'im dow't yer pow'rs."_

_"I see." I saw him closed his eyes behind his sunglasses, "Promise me something, Shirosaki."_

_"Again?" I complained in my thoughts as he still continued._

_"Take back what's rightfully yours and avenge the person who died for our sake."_

_I turned my head away, "Ya don't 'ave ta' tel me."_

_"Hn." with that, he fades along with the wind._

_I faced back to where my spirit once lay as the world slowly faltered. I let my bangs shadowed my eyes as I bid my goodbye, "Ja ne."_

By the time I reopened my eyes, I was face by a striding Ichigo in fury. When he approached me, he immediately grabbed hold of my shirt and asked about what just happened. I glared at him and shove his hands away, "His dead." I stated before turning my back from him.

I felt him throwing a punch at me but it never came. I turned my head a little and saw the reason why he didn't continue. Urahara stopped him in time and was holding his wrist. I focused on them for a moment before continuing to stride away.

"Shirosaki!" I heard him call my name in anger as I ascended myself back to the main house.

When I reached the shop, I immediately went outside and headed to the roof. I lay myself down and gaze at the evening sky. Everything was so peaceful for my turmoil state that it didn't took me long to get drifted away by the harmless night.

By the time I reopened my eyes, a certain fiery head had disturb my tranquility. He was standing beside my laying form.

"May I join you?" he asked but still let himself sit down next to me. I remained silent as I tried to figure him out, not taking my eyes from him as he started to gaze the sky. "Utsukushi."

I then sat myself up and followed in suit as I agreed in my thoughts. We remain like that until he decided to break the silence.

"Gomen." he apologize out of the blue, not taking his eyes of the sky.

"Huh?" I crooked a brow as I turned my attention to him.

He glance at me before lowering his head down. I was still assessing his words before he decided to continue.

"I heard what Zangetsu did for me and.." he paused, "I'm sorry for blaming everything on **_You_**." he emphasize the last part, before looking at me with full of hurt and sympathy. "The who is hurting the most."

My eyes widen at his sudden words before a strong wave of laughter over took me. He on the other hand, just sat there and watched me laughed my ass off. By the time I regain my composure, I look at him with complete contempt, "Don' fuck with me king! Ya don' know me." I hissed before standing. But as I was about to rise myself, a sudden warm hand held my wrist down.

"I'm not." he said not changing his expression.

That face just pisses the hell out that I instinctively held his neck down, causing him to stumble backward. Leaving him on his back whilst I straddle him from above.

"Don' think so highly of yerself king!" I barked, "Ev'n horses have the hooves to take down their kings!"

"Then do it." he said, placing a hand in front of my heart, "If it eases you here, then do it."

My eyes remained shocked at his words when he decided to withdrew his hand and closed his eyes, waiting for his fate. I could only harden the grip on his neck as I assess the sudden turn of events. I didn't expect things would turn out like this that he would be willing to give his life away. I wanted him to fight back, get angry or annoyed, just something that he'd usually do. Him being like this ticked me off, it frustrated me!"I don't need this shit!" I mentally screamed while my hand punched the roof tile at the side of his head. "Leave." sounding a bit too bitter for my taste as I got off of him.

His eyes were still locked at my features and was about to protest by sitting up when I cut him off.

"Just leave!" I shot him a glare that was mix with angst and desperation to be alone.

But despite my effort, he still didn't move an inch. My eyes were already starting to sore that I had to hide them with my bangs. I was too preoccupied with hiding my inner turmoil that I didn't notice Ichigo's reached out hands. By the time I noticed them; warm lips had already connected with mine. It was a chaste kiss and after it, the latter was dip in crimson red. His cheeks were hot and his body was trembling. He look like he will piss himself any moment but instead of teasing the teen, I only stared blankly at him and ask.

"Wha'twas tha' fer?"

The latter became even more flustered and started to stutter, "I-I.."

"Oya? Wha' do we 'ave 'ere?" a familiar singsong voice was then heard, interrupting the two of us.

**/TBC:**

**I don't know!**

**(Runs away!)**

**Reviews?**

**Translations:**

**Ossan- Old man.**

**Hisashiburi-Long time no see.**

**Utsukushi-Beautiful**

**Ja ne-Goodbye**

**Oya?-Oh my?**

**Gomen-Sorry**

**Yakusoku, ka?-Promise, huh?**


End file.
